When God Woke Again
by sm4567
Summary: After Lydia Deetz passed on, she somehow rose to the status of a god-like being instead of just a ghost. However, she will have to learn that nothing ever changes when it comes to caring for the very beings and Earth she created, not even seeing the tragedy coming in her way. A poetic one-shot inspired by Stan Lee's original 'God Woke' poem. Movieverse, several decades ahead.


**A/N: **This is based on Stan Lee's original ''God Woke'' poem. Again, it is not my intention to offend any religious group, especially fellow Christians, by replacing Him with a girl like her.

However, upon reading the poem a few times, I couldn't help but visualising Lydia Deetz in his place and trying to be benevolent with the beings of the world she created, as well as a imminent tragedy that will be very present by the last verses.

The basic premise is that Lydia died of some rare disease during her early '40s, and when she entered the afterlife, she ended up in a room that made her think she was some sort of a goddess in a blank cosmos, minus a few stars and some planets. She got the idea to create her own Earth based on her own believes and thoughts, hoping she'll make a better version of humanity than the one she experienced in all of her lifetime.

I don't own this amazing Stan Lee poem, nor Lydia Deetz from the Beetlejuice film. This is only meant to pay tribute to these two entities and I can only hope that you will enjoy as much as I did. So here it goes. And don't forget to tell me in your reviews what you thought of it.

**''When God Woke Again''**

Lydia woke

She stretched and yawned and looked around  
Haunted by a thought unfound

A vagrant thought that would not die  
She rose and scanned the endless sky

She probed the is, she traced the was  
She sought the yet to be  
And then she found the planet Earth, the half remembered planet Earth  
Steeped in pain and tragedy

And all at once she knew  
She saw the world that she had wrought to suit her master plan  
And then she saw the changes brought by the heedless hand of man  
Man, so frail, so small  
Yet lord of all

Striving, thriving  
Hustling, bustling  
Sowing, growing, ever going  
Ever learning, never knowing

Less than righteous, less than just  
And in the end condemned to dust  
She heard the man-sounds everywhere  
The shots, the clangs, the roars, the bangs  
The clatter, clammer, guns and hammer

And then she found to her despair  
The haunting hollow sound of prayer

A billion bodies ever bending  
A billion voices never ending  
"Give me…", "Get me…"  
"Grant me…", "Let me…"  
"Love me", "Free me"  
"Hear me", "See me"

While she pondered, watched and waited  
Endlessly they supplicated  
Chanting, ranting  
Moaning, groaning  
Sighing, crying  
Cheating, lying

But towards what goal? What grand direction?  
This pious tide of genuflection  
To please their lord, to please their god  
She raised her head and laughed, laughed hard

At man, the enigma, calling for aid  
Ever demanding, ever afraid  
Man, the enigma, bewailing his fate  
Yet plagued by inaction till ever too late

Paradoxical man, so fearful of death  
Yet squandering life and lavishing breath  
Wasting his hours, diluting his days  
Accomplishing nothing while he prays and he prays

Hypocritical man, pompous and preening  
Mouthing his rote  
Just from the throat  
Words without feeling  
Sound without meaning

Such arrogance, such grand conceit  
To think one's self somehow elite  
To demand each prayer be heard with care  
While painfully, vainfully all unaware

One's omnipotent, infinite, absolute lord  
Is bored

Lydia frowned

How dare they believe that The Way and The Light  
Can be constantly badgered from morning till night?  
By what senseless standard? By what senseless rule?  
Do they treat their creator as if she's their tool  
While proclaiming her glory, do they think her a fool?

Who else but a fool with a cosmos to savour  
Would be bound just to Earth granting boon, granting favour  
Who else but a fool with a cosmos unfolding  
Would linger with man ever praising and scolding

Who else but a fool with a cosmos to stray in  
Would conceive her an ant-hill and like a prisoner stay in  
Who else but a fool would create mortal men  
And then be expected to tend them, mend them,  
Cry for them, die for them over and over and over again

Lydia sighed

I gave them minds as I recall, it was so long ago  
I gave them minds that they might use to choose, to think, to know  
For the hapless weak, must needs be wise, if they would prove their worth  
And then I gave them paradise, the fertile verdant Earth

At first I found the plan was sound and somewhat entertaining  
But once begun, the deed now done, my interest started waning

The seed thus sown  
The twig now grown  
I left them there  
Alone

Alone, among the planets and the stars  
And the endless fathomless all  
Alone, bathed by light and clothed by dark  
Midst the vague and the vast and the small  
Alone

Alone as I have ever been, as I shall ever be  
Why do they not accept it? How else can they be free?  
Why do they not accept it? Why do they search for me?  
Why?

When their own little lives are so barren and brief  
When all of their pleasures are tarnished by grief  
In the space of a heartbeat their present is past  
They cling to each moment, but no moment can last

When the end comes so quickly and they soon are forgot  
Why do they search for that which is not?

Like unto children lost in the night  
They search for a God to guide them  
Like unto children huddled in fright  
They must have their God beside them

But what sort of children, from cradle to grave  
Would grant her obiance and yet make her their slave?  
They have conjured a heaven and there she must stay  
Ever responsive, be it night, be it day

She must love and forgive them and comply when they pray  
Ever attentive, never to stray  
And like unto children in their childish zeal  
They worship their dream thinking fantasy real

Lydia pondered

She, The Be All, The End All, The Will and The Way  
The Power, The Glory, The Night and The Day  
The Word and The Law, The Fount and The Plan  
Lady Lydia Almighty, was baffled by man

She was puzzled by the paradox  
By the irony there in  
If only she could show them  
But where would she begin?

How to make them understand, how to make them see  
How to make them recognize their own insanity

They live for gain and they strive in vain  
To circumvent their death  
But all the gold and wealth untold  
Won't buy an extra breath

They bestow acclaim and they shower fame  
On those who rise to power  
But those who care, who love and share  
Are forgot within the hour

They're prone to fight, to use their might  
For whatever flag they cherish  
But those who cry "To arms" don't die

Their young are sent to perish  
Yes, all unsung, they kill their young  
Who fall and die and then they cry  
But why?

A different house of worship? A different colour skin?  
A piece of land that's coveted and the drums of war begin

Only death can triumph, there's no place left to hide  
And still the madmen ply their trade claiming Lydia is on their side

Of all who live, who crawl and creep  
Who take and give, who wake and sleep

Who run, who stand, who dot the land from shore to shore  
Man, only man, none but man, wages war  
Only man, eternally killing  
Only man, infernally willing

To concede himself grace  
To bury his race

Only man, earnestly praying to his god as he's slaying and piously saying  
As the battles increase  
He does what he must for his motives are just  
The mayhem, the carnage, the slaughter won't cease  
But no need to worry, Lydia's in his corner, he's killing for peace

Man  
His greed, his hate, his crime, his war  
The Lady, our Lydia, could bear no more  
She looked her last at man so small

So lately risen, so soon to fall  
She looked her last and had to know

Whose fault this anguish, this mortal woe?  
Had man failed maker? Or maker, man?  
Who was the planner? And whose the plan?

She looked her last then turned aside  
She knew the answer, that's why Lydia cried


End file.
